Nearly Lost
by Dragonwhisperer
Summary: Title changed. Mini sequel to Reunited. A horrible incident puts two lives on the line. Just one chapter. Hieiooc. R&R No Flames.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Now What?  
  
It was a nightmare, or at least Hiei wished it were. If he hadn't let her come, none of this would have happened. The terrifying images still played across his eyes, he couldn't get away from them, away from the guilt.   
  
At that moment, they were in a sitting room in the palace in Spirit World. Botan, Yuseke, and Kuwabara were in the same room. They didn't know where Kurama was; he hadn't come back with them, and Shiroi...   
  
"Try and relax Hiei," Botan said. "Shiroi's still here, or at least as far as we know."  
  
"So what?" Hiei asked; looking up from the corner he was sitting in. "I still lost something tonight. I failed in my responsibilities to protect Shiroi, and now..."   
  
***  
  
Flashback:  
  
They had all been given an assignment to hunt down a demon that had gotten itself into Spirit World. The only problem was, the only person who could sense it was Shiroi, and there was a slight problem with that.   
  
"I refuse to let you come with us," Hiei said as they stood in Koenma's office.  
  
"Then how do you expect to find this creature?" Shiroi asked. "Are you just going to wait until it comes across the palace or something?"   
  
"You'll be better off," Hiei said.   
  
"None of us like this situation anymore than you do Hiei," Kurama said. "But we can't let that demon come close to the palace, you've seen the images Koenma has already shown us. We may not be much better off if we wait."   
  
"So you're saying she should come?" Hiei asked, outraged.  
  
"No I'm not," Kurama answered. "I'm just pointing things out."   
  
"You need me out there," Shiroi said. "Just let me come."   
  
"God dammit Shiroi!" Hiei swore, "I'm not letting you out there, not with you being nine months pregnant!"  
  
"Shiroi be reasonable," Botan said. "I'll just fly out ahead of them and find it myself."  
  
"Do you even know which direction to search in?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"But you do," Hiei said. "You can point her in the right direction, and you can stay here."   
  
Shiroi glared at him.  
  
"I have a feeling that she's going to figure out some way to go with you no matter what you say," Koenma said.   
  
"So you're saying she should come?" Yuseke asked the toddler.  
  
"Not really," Koenma answered. "But the sooner you guys get out there and take out that demon, the sooner you can come back. If Shiroi goes with you she can find the demon and then stand off to the side until you guys kill it, simple as that. If we wait much longer it'll cause more destruction than we can handle."   
  
"I hate to say it," Kurama said, "but Koenma does have a point."   
  
"You're not serious Kurama?" Hiei asked.   
  
"Look at the facts we have," Kurama said. "The only person that can find this thing is Shiroi, and the sooner we find it we can get rid of it and go home. Shiroi does not have to fight once we find it, right Shiroi?"  
  
"Right," Shiroi grumbled.   
  
"So are we going then?" Yuseke asked.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama looked at the fire demon.   
  
Hiei did not look at all happy, but reluctantly said, "All right." He turned to Shiroi, "But as soon as we get there you go and find a place to hide." Shiroi nodded.   
  
So they left. Shiroi flew above them, sensing for the demon. It took them a while to find it, but it found them before they saw it, by lashing out a tentacle and trying to snatch Shiroi out of the air. She landed as the rest of them arrived, and the looked over their opponent.   
  
The creature's tentacles were constantly moving, so they had no idea which ones were going to come from where.   
  
"You need to get out of here," Hiei whispered to Shiroi.  
  
"And where can I go?" Shiroi asked. "The way we got here is no longer accessible. And if even if it was, that thing would catch me as soon as I started running, if I could run."   
  
"Damn," Hiei swore. At home she would have swatted him, but here it was sort of appropriate. "You're in no condition to be here."  
  
"I'm very well aware of that," Shiroi replied.  
  
The tentacle-covered demon laughed, "None of you will escape alive. No one has ever escaped my tentacles, I'm too fast for any of you." It eyes were directly on Shiroi. The massive blob of its body seemed unable to move, but they guessed that was another use of the tentacles.   
  
"Got any ideas?" Hiei asked Kurama.   
  
"I really wish I did," Kurama answered. "It seems impossible to beat without sheer force, but being able to generate that kind of force is impossible right now."  
  
"Who says?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"There's no way I'll allow you to fight," Hiei said to her.   
  
"Then how else are we going to beat it?" Shiroi asked.   
  
"Standing in one spot isn't going to do it that's for sure," Yuseke said.   
  
The tentacle creature laughed again, "Why waste time? I can start the slaughter now with a two for one deal." Without warning five tentacles lashed out.   
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuseke were able to evade theirs, but Hiei was holding his ground against the oncoming two, determined to protect Shiroi.   
  
It was his biggest mistake. The tentacle slammed him out of the way with dangerous ease, and then the fifth tentacle wrapped itself around Shiroi and lifted her off the ground and over to the main body.   
  
"Shiroi!" Hiei yelled, stumbling to get to his feet and trying to ignore the fact that it may be too late.   
  
The thing laughed as it arranged one tentacle around Shiroi's shoulders and one around her legs. "This is quite entertaining, two deaths for the price of one." He laughed again as he raised another tentacle. The others could do nothing but stand there transfixed on what happened next.  
  
The tentacle came down and swerved slightly, just enough to where it embedded itself into the side of Shiroi's stomach. It didn't stay long, and emerged from the front of Shiroi's stomach, and there was no question about what it held in its tentacle.   
  
Hiei was beyond rage, but he couldn't do a thing. All he could do was race forward and catch the limp and bloody body of Shiroi when the monster dropped her, not noticing the streak of silver that shot off in another direction and took the group down to three fighters.   
  
Yuseke was not so frozen and fired an anger filled spirit gun blast straight at the things head. To his great joy, it hit its mark, and the head of the creature ceased to exist.   
  
The thing fell backwards with a disgusting squashy sound, collapsing on its on tentacles and sliding backwards slightly.   
  
Yuseke and Kuwabara ran over to where Hiei sat with Shiroi's body.   
  
"Hiei?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"She's still alive," Hiei answered breathlessly. Her blood was already all over him, and staining the woman's hair pink. Hiei removed his coat without moving her and wrapped it around the tremendous gash in her body.   
  
"I know this is seriously not a good time for this question," Kuwabara said, "But where's Kurama?"  
  
"He disappeared after the thing threw what it held," Yuseke answered, not wanting to say what it had actually thrown. Looking at Hiei his heart sunk. He had never seen the demon looked so lost or helpless. Correction, this was the first time he had ever seen Hiei like this, but he had a good reason. Yuseke shook his head. "Well we can't just sit here and let her die."  
  
"What can we do then?" Hiei asked; anger and sorrow were mixed in his voice.   
  
"Kuwabara and I will carry her back to the palace," Yuseke said. "You can run ahead and warn them, so by the time we get there, they'll be ready for her." He removed his jacket, Kuwabara following his action, and they wrapped them around Shiroi's body as well. "Well, are you going to do it, or are we just going to sit here until she dies?"  
  
Hiei looked back down at Shiroi's bleeding body, and reluctantly gave her to Kuwabara and got to his feet. "I'll see you soon," was all he said before he sped off.  
  
"Come on," Yuseke said as he and Kuwabara started running to the palace.   
  
End Flashback  
  
***  
  
That one decision had created a nightmare. Hiei wished he could take it all back, do everything over, but he knew it was impossible. It had been four hours since then, and they hadn't heard anything from anyone about Shiroi's condition.   
  
Suddenly the door opened, and a baby Koenma came flying in, in a sickeningly happy mood.   
  
"Cheer up," he said. "Wait until you see."  
  
"What the hell are you so cheery about Pacifier Breath?" Yuseke asked.   
  
"You'll find out," Koenma answered, to happy to take the insult to heart. He flew over to Hiei and grabbed the demon's wrist in both of his baby hands. "Come on," he said as he pulled the demon up.   
  
"What are doing?" Hiei asked.   
  
Koenma let go of his wrist and flew behind and started pushing him. "Come on, hurry up."   
  
"Koenma?" Botan asked.   
  
"You come too," the toddler said to the rest of them. He started pushing Hiei again, "Come on Mr. Depression, use you legs." He shoved the fire demon out the door, the others following behind them.   
  
"What in Spirit World are you so happy about Koenma?" Botan asked Koenma as the walked down the hall.   
  
The toddler giggled, "You'll see."   
  
"Must be something pretty good," Kuwabara said. "He was just a worried about Shiroi as we are still, I wonder what's up?"   
  
Koenma flew ahead when they came close to his office, hovering outside the door as the others approached. But they Koenma flew back partway down the hall and shoved a lagging Hiei up to the office.   
  
"Maybe I should have mentioned that this has to do with you, Hiei," Koenma said.   
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
***   
  
Shiroi fought through confusing and painful dreams. She wanted to wake up, but another side of her wanted to die. She didn't want to face the tragic incident she could avoid while she was unconscious. But even in her dreams she couldn't escape them, and the attack on her by the tentacle covered demon kept appearing, over and over again like a broke record.   
  
Finally those dreams went away, and she was floating in complete darkness. Suddenly an image she had seen in the Spirit Flame flashed by, the one of the boy.   
  
Her eyes snapped open.   
  
She didn't know where she was, the surroundings she could see from her position where she lay were unfamiliar. She tried to sit up, but felt very weak, but there wasn't any pain. Just as she got herself into a sitting position, someone appeared next to her, Hinigeshi.  
  
"So you're awake?" Hinigeshi asked.   
  
"How did I survive?" Shiroi asked.  
  
"Did you really think Emperor Enma would really allow his elite spirit detective to die?" Hinigeshi asked.   
  
Shiroi looked away, "He should have."  
  
"Oh?" the spirit girl asked. "And how do you think he would have felt." She pointed to the floor.   
  
Shiroi looked down and saw Hiei's prone body lying on a blanket on the floor. "I'm rather surprised he's asleep," she whispered.  
  
"He didn't fall asleep," Hinigeshi said. She giggled, "He fainted."   
  
"Fainted?" Shiroi asked. "Why would he faint?"   
  
"Because of something he was shown," Hinigeshi answered, still giggling. "Though it did lighten his depressive mood before he fainted."   
  
Shiroi still looked very confused.   
  
Hinigeshi smiled and walked over to another end of the small room. She was in the way of whatever she was getting, so Shiroi didn't know what she was doing. Finally the spirit girl turned around, holding something in her arms.   
  
"Hinigeshi?" Shiroi asked. She looked at what Hinigeshi was holding, and when she realized what it was, her heart skipped a beat. "But...how?"   
  
Hinigeshi smiled and walked over. "Here."  
  
***  
  
Hiei heard footsteps next to him. He could barely remember why he had fainted, and when he did remember, he opened his eyes. His eyes fell on Hinigeshi handing a small form to a stunned looking Shiroi.   
  
He sat up quickly, making Hinigeshi turn to him as Shiroi took the small form. "Well good morning," she said to him. She turned back to Shiroi, "So do you understand now why Hiei fainted?"   
  
Shiroi looked at Hiei, amazement in her eyes. "How?" she asked.   
  
Hiei shook his head, "I don't know, I fainted before I could ask."   
  
Hinigeshi got to her feet. "I'll go get Kurama then, he should be able to answer all of your questions." She skipped out the door.   
  
She ran down many hallways before she reached Koenma's office. Pushing the door open, she said, "Hiei and Shiroi are both awake, and have lots of questions for you Kurama."   
  
"Shiroi must be shocked," Botan said as Kurama got up from his seat.   
  
"Now I must relieve them of their confusion," Kurama said as he walked out. He made his way to the room Shiroi and Hiei were in at a brisk walk, knowing that the two would want their questions answered as soon as possible. He opened the door and peeked in, only to see Hiei sitting next to Shiroi, both of them just staring at the small form in the woman's arms. "I think I know the first question you're going to ask me," the fox said as he slipped inside.  
  
"How?" the two asked at the same time.  
  
Kurama leaned against the door. "I'm not quite sure myself. My guess is that I got very lucky." Neither of them had convinced looks on their faces. "All right, I'll explain it as best I can. I started running while the thing was occupied, shifting into my fox form as I ran, since four feet cover much more ground faster than two. How I managed to catch up with his toss is beyond me, but I had just enough time to shift back into my human form and catch it before it hit the ground."   
  
"It?" Hiei asked.   
  
Kurama chuckled, "Excuse me, him."   
  
Shiroi and Hiei stared at each other, and Kurama figured it was the best time for him to leave, their most important question had been answered. If there were anymore, they could wait. He slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.   
  
"Tell me," Hiei started, his voice blank of all emotion, "Was yesterday just a nightmare?"  
  
"I wish," Shiroi answered in a whisper. "But, now that..." Her emotions finally caught up with her and she burst into tears, surprising Hiei for a few seconds.   
  
Hiei overcame his surprised after a few seconds, but he didn't know what to do. He reached out and touched her shoulder, and she looked up.  
  
She wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I'm okay Hiei, it's just; I can't believe it."   
  
"How can you not?" Hiei asked, "You're holding him."   
  
"You know what I mean Hiei," Shiroi said. "I'm sure you're just as surprised as I am to see him alive." She looked down at their newborn son. "Am I right?"  
  
Hiei blushed, "Well, I..." He couldn't lie; it was only a few hours ago that he was worried sick about both of them. "I guess..."   
  
"You guess?" Shiroi asked, but her eyes shone with amusement. She could tell Hiei was relieved, he just didn't know how to show it without losing his dignity. "Well, I guess we have another question answered."  
  
"Hmm?" Hiei asked.  
  
"About what we were going to name him if he did turn out to be a boy," Shiroi answered.  
  
"Oh," Hiei replied. He smiled, "Right."  
  
"Hikori," they both said.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: All done. Heh-heh, I messed with your heads didn't? This is just a mini story. I may have one or two more, some longer some shorter, but they'll help bring up the next big story I'm getting ready to write. Review me and tell what you think of this. 


End file.
